Lawl with Garterbelt 4/Brawl
Lawl with Garterbelt Brawl is the free to play spin-off of "Lawl with Garterbelt 4" created by Stocking Rose. It is kinda similar to Aranryanchampion's game: Super ARC Bros Brawl and is based off the new Video Series on Youtube. Characters Roster Lawl with Garterbelt Brawl Select Screen.png|Note: I added the character who' coming. As you can see, Heavy is next. The roster will have 48 playable characters. So far 24 characters (15 Stocking choices & 9 Empty Slot Winners) has been confirmed and 19 Video Movesets are maded. Confirmed Playable Characters - Stocking's choices Whammy.gif|Whammy (Celebrity)|link=Whammy Bubbles_(1).png|Bubbles (Cult)|link=Bubbles Talim2.png|Talim (Cult)|link=Talim Kitana.png|Kitana (Celebrity)|link=Kitana Happy wheels segway guy by nikiball1-d5sn1qo.png|Segway Guy (Cult)|link=Segway Guy SMB2 Toad.png|SMB2 Toad (Cult)|link=SMB2 Toad Casi.png|Casi (Celebrity)|link=Casi LwG4 Robin Williams Intro.png|Robin Williams (Celebrity)|link=Robin Williams Bender.png|Bender (Youtube Poop) Zach King.png|Zach King (Celebrity)|link=Zach King Silhouette-question-mark.jpeg|??? (Cult) Silhouette-question-mark.jpeg|??? (Celebrity) Silhouette-question-mark.jpeg|??? (Youtube Poop) Silhouette-question-mark.jpeg|??? (Celebrity) Silhouette-question-mark.jpeg|??? (Cult) Playable Characters - Empty Slot winners (# = selected without winning) Mario Head.png|Mario Head (Empty Slot #1 First Place Winner) (Youtube Poop)|link=Mario Head Classic Amy Rose.png|Classic Amy Rose (Empty Slot #1 Third Place Runner-Up) (Cults)|link=Classic Amy Rose Mumbo.png|Mumbo (Empty Slot #2 First Place Winner) (Celebrities)|link=Mumbo DadTurner.png|Timmy's Dad (Empty Slot #2 Second Place Runner-Up) (Youtube Poop)|link=Mr. Turner Jelly Kid.PNG|Jelly Kid (Empty Slot #2 Third Place Runner-Up) (Celebrities)|link=Jelly Kid Kitty Katswell.png|Kitty Katswell (Empty Slot #2 Forth Place Runner-Up) (Cults)|link=Kitty Katswell Jiggly.png|Jiggly (Empty Slot #2 Fifth Place Runner-Up) (Cult)|link=Jiggly Mario Kart Mario.gif|Mario Kart Mario (Empty Slot #2 Sixth Place Runner-Up) (Celebrity)|link=Mario Kart Mario Link.gif|Zelda 2 Link (Celebrity)|link=Zelda 2 Link Stuff for Future Playables Not confirmed, but will get a moveset at some point: *Ginger Powder (Saints Row IV/Youtube) *Specter(Ape Escape) *Polterguy (Haunted starring Polterguy) *Sophitia (Soul Calibur) *S.L.A.I (S.L.A.I: Steel Lancer Arena International) *Kendra (The Cleveland Show) *Trevor Phillips (Grand Theft Auto V) *Monkey Pink (Ape Escape 2 & 3) *Zelda 2 Link (Zelda 2: Adventure of Link) *Hazmat (Marvel Nemesis: Rise of the Imperfect) *Jun Kazama (Tekken) *The Loneliest Robot in Great Britain (Grand Theft Auto V) *Hayley Smith (American Dad) *Villager (Minecraft) (Joke) More coming soon Removed Characters *King Bomb-Omb (Lack of Ideas and Moves, Replaced by Classic Amy Rose) *Ender Reaper (Moved to Smash Brothers Super Lawl, Replaced by Bender) Stages The All New Press Your Luck.png|All New Press Your Luck|link=All New Press Your Luck The Professor House.jpg|The Professor's House|link=The Professor House Mario_head_Background_by_stuart23.png|The Blue Mountains|link=The Blue Mountains Flying Carpet.jpg|Flying Carpet|link=Flying Carpet Water Mill Valley.png|Water Mill Valley|link=Water Mill Valley Sky Temple.jpg|Sky Temple|link=Sky Temple Prehistoric Pilgrim.PNG|Prehistoric Pilgrim|link=Prehistoric Pilgrim King Wart Lair.png|King Wart's Lair|link=King Wart Lair Dexter Island.png|Dexter's Island|link=Dexter's Island Inside Mumbo Hat.png|Inside Mumbo's hat|link=Inside Mumbo Hat Fairy World.png|Fairy World|link=Fairy World Glendale Time Station.png|Glendale Time Station|link=Glendale Time Station Arabian Palace.jpg|Arabian Palace|link=Arabian Palace T.U.F.F. Headquarter.png|T.U.F.F Headquarter|link=T.U.F.F Headquarter Moemon Stadium.png|Moemon Stadium|link=Moemon Stadium Rainbow Road SNES.png|Rainbow Road (SNES)|link=Rainbow Road SNES Great Palace.png|Great Palace|link=Great Palace Luna Park.jpg|Luna Park|link=Luna Park Halfpipe.jpg|Halfpipe|link=Halfpipe Trivia *Around the same time Stocking Rose canceled The 3 Tricky Mind Show. Also the same time her Sony Vegas Trial expired, forcing her to use Window Live Movie Maker. *It been annonced that while Minion(from Twisted Metal 2) is the Final Boss in Lawl with Garterbelt 4, The Colossus Titan will be the Final Boss in Lawl with Garterbelt Brawl *Around Lawl with Garterbelt 4, There was Way More Characters. But dou to avoiding over working, The Character Select Screen was shorten and the Characters were either Randomly Pick or Selected through a Empty Slot *One of the Slot was either for Nuhber 3(Kids Next Door) or Tikal(Sonic Adventure). Unfortaly cause of a Recent Effent, One of the Slot was remained blank, for now. The DLC from LwG4 (Not Including OC) The Runners-Up Includes: Pantimus Prime (Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt), Stockingtron (Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt), Cosmo The Seedrian (Sonic X), Casi (Ape Escape), Jun Kazama (Tekken), and Mr. Sparkle (The Simpsons) Villains Risen Pack Includes: Mala (Superman: The Animated Series), Shego (Kim Possible), Demona (Gargoyals), Asajj Ventress (Star Wars: The Clone War), Frieza (Dragon Ball Z), and Shao Kahn (Mortal Kombat) Villains Risen Pack 2 Includes: Garlic Jr (Dragon Ball Z), Super Buu (Dragon Ball Z), Thrax (Osmosis Jones), Jesse (M.U.G.E.N), and Youkai Kusaregedo (Samurai Showdown) Hero Machine Pack Includes: Polterguy (Haunted staring Polterguy), Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls), Goro (Mortal Kombat), SkullHead, Darkwing Duck (Darkwing Duck), and Mino Fighters Different from the Others Pack Includes: Gene Simmons (KISS), Alisa Bosconovitch (Tekken), Pipotron (Ape Escape), Red X (Teen Titan), Sad Panda (Saints Row the Third), Yumi Yoshiruma (HiHi Puffy AmiYumi Show) Online Star Only/No Meme Allow Pack Includes: Zach King (6 Second Magic), Bob (Skate 3), Stef (Mega Coin Squad), Denied Anal (Hard Time), Markiplier (The Worst Workout of Your Life), Al (Sid & Al Toon Machine) As If Things Weren't Random Already Includes: Mario Kart Mario (Mario Kart SNES), Snowdrop (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), ChanChan (Pokemon Fusion), Gary Oak (Pokemon), Sophitia (Soul Calibur), and Robin Williams (Real Life) The More, the Random Includes: Mumbo (Teen Titan), Liu Kang (Mortal Kombat), Kilik (Soul Calibur), Ramona Flowers (Scott Pilgrim vs the World), Fire Wizard (Clash of Clans), and Monoko (Yumi Nikki) Even MORE Random Includes: Yoshi Tatsu (WWE), Mikasa Ackerman (Attack on Titans), S.L.A.I (Steel Lancer Arena International), Kratos (God of War), Nightmare (Soul Calibur), Bender (Futurama) Can't have enough random. Includes: Jelly Kid (Bravest Warriors), Kotal Kahn (Mortal Kombat X), Eren Yeager (Attack on Titans), The Loneliest Robot in Great Britain (Grand Theft Auto V), Kendra (The Cleveland Show), Kitty Katswell (T.U.F.F Puppy) Guest Stars Includes: Robbie Rotten (from Lawl X), Elsa(from Lawl Nova), AoStH Robotnik (from Lawl Original), Abby Vesa (from Lawl Attitude), King K. Rool (from Lawl Attitude and Lawl Revolution), Cherry Pau (from ???) More Guest Stars Includes: Toadette (from WageGannon6 Bros Brawl), Geo Dampierre "Le Belle" (from Elite Warrior), Amy Sorel (from Lawl EX and Super Lawl), Kamina (from Lawl Equinox), Scott Pilgrim (from Elite Warrior), Hello Kitty (from Lawl Superior) When Joke Attacks Includes: Dex Dogtective (Foodfight), Worst Dalmatians (Dalmatians 103), Creeper (Minecraft), Mr. Clipboard (Foodfight), Mcpugg (Red Skelton), and Villager (Minecraft) Humanoid Pack Includes: Human Sektor (Mortal Kombat 9), Fluttershy (Equestrian Girls), Farmworld Finn & Jake (Adventure Time), Plum (Bravest Warrior), Twilight Sparkle (Equestrian Girls), Human Jack & Patricia The Final Runner-Up Includes: Robin (Teen Titan), Newbie (Roblox), Abigail Walker (Infamous: Second Sons), Rinoa Heartilly (Final Fantasy VIII), Frankie (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends), and Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) Category:Lawl Spin-Off Category:Free to Play Category:Lawl with Garterbelt 4 Category:Lawl with Garterbelt Brawl